Siempre a su lado
by Minho-Evans
Summary: Tras a muerte de Hipo, Astrid Hofferson se sumió en una terrible depresión. Sin embargo, aun después de la muerte, el joven vikingo se las había arreglado para devolver la felicidad, con un simple pedazo de papel.


**Disclaimer: How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowel.**

**Siempre a su lado.**

El frío invierno había llegado a Berk para acompañar el angustioso ambiente de sus pobladores. La muerte del gran Hipo Horrendo Haddock y su fiel amigo Chimuelo a manos de los marginados aun los golpeaba en la cara como una ventisca helada. Sobre todo a dos habitantes del lugar.

El primero, Estoico. El jefe de la tribu. Su hijo se había desvanecido de sus manos en segundos tortuosos donde juró ver pasar su vida por delante. Su triste vida, lamentándose de no haber sido el padre que el castaño merecía, de no haberle dicho lo cuan orgulloso que estaba de él. De no haber expresado lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ahora el ilustre pelirrojo solo era un hombre solo y vacío ocupando el espacio del mundo que debería de ocupar su querido hijo. Su orgullo se había ido en el momento en que el castaño cerró sus ojos.

La segunda persona, era una rubia que en ese momento se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la misma. Astrid Hofferson ya no sentía la vida recorrer sus entrañas; esta se había escapado cuando su amado Hipo respiró su último aliento en sus brazos. Miró sus extremidades y la milésima lágrima de ese día brotó. El castaño había muerto en sus brazos, llevándose con él sus motivos para vivir.

Desde ese día ya no salía a la academia, no volaba en Tormenta y apenas y probaba bocado. Su madre la miraba con comprensión, cuando perdió al padre de Astrid vivió una situación similar.

— ¿Astrid? — Exclamó su madre con delicadeza, asomando su cabeza en la entrada de la habitación de la chica— La comida está lista…

—No tengo hambre— interrumpió bruscamente la rubia sin despegar la vista del suelo.

—Pero, linda, tienes que comer…

— ¡Dije que no tengo hambre! — gritó con sequedad alzando levemente la mirada, dejando a la vista sus hinchados orbes azules. Su madre asintió en silencio y se retiró. Astrid la miró hasta desaparecer, y volvió a sumirse en su dolor.

Dalla Hofferson bajó las escaleras con ese líquido caliente recorriendo sus mejillas. Se aproximó a la mesa con intención de cenar, cuando escucho los toques bruscos en su puerta. Se dirigió a ella con pesadez, encontrándose con un Bocón en mal estado, un herrero triste.

—Dalla. Buenas noches— la señora asintió como respuesta— Necesito hablar con Astrid, es muy importante.

La señora Hofferson lo pensó, tal vez con Bocón sentiría más confianza.

—Pasa. Está en su cuarto, espero que no sea hostil contigo.

El herrero entró sintiendo la tensión y tristeza que inundaba la casa Hofferson. Subió las escaleras, y entró con cautela al cuarto de la chica. Ella, aunque había notado su presencia, no se inmutó para nada.

Bocón se acercó quedando frente a la antes invencible Astrid. La depresión en la que se encontraba la chica era insoportable.

—Astrid— llamó sin obtener ningún avance— Necesito hablar contigo.

Un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta. Estaba a punto de correr al hombre, sin embargo, fue detenida por lo siguiente.

—…De Hipo.

Muchos dicen que el silencio otorga, así que el señor continuó.

—Estoico, hace uno días, entró a su cuarto. El comenzó a sacar sus cosas, y encontró una carta…

— ¿Y eso por qué me interesaría? — habló con aridez la chica.

—Es para ti— respondió sacando un pulcro sobre de uno de sus bolsillos. Por primera vez, Astrid lo miró. Observó el sobre y lo tomó con delicadeza.

"_Astrid Hofferson" _se leía.

Reconoció la caligrafía de Hipo, y con suavidad abrió el sobre. Bocón tomó eso como un fin a su conversación, y salió en silenció.

—Gracias— alcanzó a oír el herrero.

Astrid sacó el contenido desdoblando con duda el papel. Lo acercó a sus fosas nasales, captando el olor de Hipo que estaba impregnado en el. Sonrió, sonrió por primera vez en días.

Acarició el papel y procedió a leerlo conteniendo lágrimas agrias, imaginando la voz de Hipo leyendo aquella nota:

"_Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid (Chimuelo también te saluda)_

Ese fragmento le sacó una leve risa, el castaño siempre fue único.

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque seguramente yo ya no estoy a tu lado, ¿O me equivoco? _

_Espero tu estés bien, aunque conociéndote realmente no lo estás. Antes de ir con los marginados, me puse a pensar en que si algo pasara, no podría despedirme de ti adecuadamente, así que lo haré en este pedazo de papel. _

_¿Alguna vez te mencioné que fuiste un amor a primera vista? No que yo recuerde. Fuiste, eres y serás siempre la única mujer que amé, amo y amaré._

_Te agradezco, Astrid, por todo. Agradezco tus regaños, tus abrazos y esos besos inesperados que tanto disfrutaba. Te doy las gracias por tu infinito apoyo y fidelidad._

_Sin ti, me hubiera derrumbado mucho antes de poder crear la academia. Chimuelo también te agradece, ya que sin ti él tendría que haber soportado a un jinete indeciso y solitario._

_Por favor, dile a mi padre que yo estoy bien, y a los demás que sería un honor que se encargaran de la academia. Diles que quiero que sean felices._

_Te amo, te amamos los dos. Así que, si el único que ya no se encuentra en este mundo después de la batalla soy yo, te ruego que cuides a Chimuelo. Sé que lo podrás hacer._

_Por último, Astrid, para despedirme sólo quiero que recuerdes: Por siempre, para siempre, aunque no me veas, aunque no me sientas…_

_Yo estaré eternamente junto a ti._

_Con amor:_

_Hipo Horrendo Haddock lll. (Y Chimuelo)"_

Astrid terminó de leer, sintiendo de nuevo el tortuoso líquido bajar por sus mejillas. Pero ahora, curveaban recorriendo una sonrisa. Una hermosa sonrisa que sólo Hipo recibía; soltó una risa suave, apretando la carta en su pecho. Alzó la mirada encontrando rayos de sol que se colaban por su ventana, así como la cabeza de un Nadder asomándose por la misma.

Se puso de pie acercándose al dragón y acariciando se escamosa piel.

—Espera un momento linda— exclamó. De una caja sacó una hoja un poco arrugada, y con tinta comenzó a escribir ávidamente sobre ella. Puso un punto final, y doblando la hoja la dejó sobre su cama, donde el destinatario se miraba con facilidad.

Subió a Tormenta y despegó hacia el cielo. Los habitantes de Berk la vieron salir y pensaron que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

—Vamos Tormenta— dijo a su dragón, subiendo cada vez más alto. El cabello le revoloteaba, la adrenalina le brotaba por la piel; se sentía bien, se sentía libre. —Más alto… más alto— indicó la chica aferrándose a su amiga. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento aun fría golpear su rostro, y de repente, despertó. Despertó de aquel sueño amargo en el que había estado encerrada hace unos días.

Llegó al cielo rosado donde había volado con Hipo por primera vez. Tocó las nubes de nuevo, y aspiró ese puro aire. Sintió algo cálido rodear su cuerpo con cariño, haciéndola sentir segura, haciéndola sentir plena y completa.

Acarició a Tormenta, indicándole que bajara otra vez a Berk. Ella había tomado una decisión.

Esa misma noche, Dalla Hofferson encontró el cuerpo sin vida de su retoño, Astrid Hofferson en el establo de Tormenta. Lágrimas secas se encontraban en sus mejillas, y una leve sonrisa surcaba su rostro, apacible y de alguna manera, feliz. Trataron de mover a su dragón, pero era imposible, ella la había acompañado a su viaje con Odín.

¿Las causas de su muerte? Nadie los sabía.

Tras un doloroso funeral, Dalla subió al cuarto de su pequeña, encontrándose con la carta.

"_Para Berk" _se leía en su respaldo. Ella la guardó en su bolsillo, y pidió a Estoico que juntara a los ciudadanos en el gran salón. Él asintió robóticamente.

—Mi hija dejó esto en su cama— anunció la mujer enseñando la carta a los habitantes. Ellos la miraron con duda— Para Berk, eso dice. Así que decidí compartirla con ustedes. Sé que no tendré el valor para leerla después de las dos primeras líneas, así que por favor, Bocón, ¿Podrías?

El herrero asintió. Tomó el papel y con voz fuerte leyó para todos:

"_Hola Berk._

_Antes de ir al punto de mi carta, que realmente es muy corto, me permitiré pedir disculpas a mamá por dejarla, pero comprende, tengo algo muy importante que hacer._

_Quiero disculparme con Patapéz, Brutilda, Brutacio, Patán y demás por no despedirme correctamente. Lo siento de verdad._

_Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho está._

_El punto de esto, es pedirles un favor. No para mí… para Hipo._

_El me dejó una nota, yo no podré cumplir su cometido, así que espero ustedes puedan hacerlo. Sobre todo tu Estoico._

_Él dice que lo único que pide, es felicidad. Pide que Berk sea feliz, que ustedes sean felices. Y quiere que mantengan en orden la academia, ya que según sus palabras, sería un honor que lo hicieran._

_Me despido en nombre de Hipo, y de Chimuelo también. Ellos los aman, y así lo harán siempre._

_Sin nada más que escribir, espero puedan cumplir las peticiones de nuestro "Niño dragón", y al igual que yo, pedimos que recuerden que: Pase lo que pase…_

_Siempre estaremos a su lado._

_Hasta siempre, Astrid Hofferson."_

Silenció fue lo que apareció cuando Bocón terminó de leer. No sabían qué hacer, o decir. Simplemente se limitaban a dejarse llevar por sus llantos.

— ¡Qué es lo que estamos esperando señores! — gritó sorpresivamente el jefe, con una sonrisa radiante, de esa que hace días que no soltaba— Mi hijo y su novia dieron una orden, ¡Hay que levantar la cara y arreglar esa academia!

Un sonoro "¡Si Estoico!" se escuchó en todo el salón y con la vida recuperada, se dirigieron a la academia con entusiasmo.

Tres meses después, se podía ver como Patapéz y Patán colgaban el reparado logo de la academia en su lugar seguido de aplausos de la multitud. La academia estaba reconstruida completamente, y a cada lado de la entrada, se habían colocado con placas simbólicas: _Astrid Hofferson e Hipo Haddock, para siempre._

— ¿No es bello Bocón? — comentó Estoico observando a Patapéz comenzando las primeras lecciones a sus alumnos.

—Estupendo. ¿Quién iba a decir que regresaría la vida a Berk? — su amigo rió sonoramente, con felicidad. — Te vez feliz.

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

—Lo prometí— respondió con serenidad, mirando el cielo. — Vamos Bocón, ayudemos a los chicos— el herrero asintió y acompañó a su amigo, no sin antes mirar el cielo despejado y hermoso que se extendía sobre Berk.

Bocón juró escuchar el rugido de un Nadder y un Furia nocturna. Supuso que había sido el viento.

—Parece que terminaron exitosamente, ¿No crees? — preguntó una rubia a un castaño mientras sobrevolaban el pueblo.

—Son vikingos, es natural— le dijo el chico. — ¿Ellos son felices Astrid?

—Completamente, Hipo— sonrió la chica dando un apretón a la mano del muchacho. Ellos dieron un vistazo a Berk, y momentos después se dieron la vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

Nadie los podía ver, pero sabían que ahí estaban. Siempre.

— ¿Y tú eres feliz? — La Hofferson llevó una mano a la mejilla de Haddock acariciándola con cariño y delicadeza.

—Más que nunca—Él sonrió.

Y así, después de un "Vamos Chimuelo" y un "Adelante Tormenta", los dos chicos se alejaron, con la seguridad de que su pueblo estaría bien.

Volaron hacia el horizonte, sin alejarse mucho del pueblo y de sus amigos, por que ellos habían prometido algo:

Siempre, hasta la eternidad, ellos estarían a su lado.


End file.
